If You Want Him, Stalk Him
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Kaiba and Yami both have one month to find the perfect White Day gifts for Jou an Yugi in order to win a contest. It sounds simple enough, but with these two on the case, "everything goes" gets a whole new meaning. YYY KJ
1. A Crazy Valentines Day

Author's Notes: Alright, before starting off with the story I want to make something clear. This story has five chapters in total and they have all been written before hand, so I'm not neglecting any of my other fanfics in order to write this one.

**If You Want Him, Stalk Him**

**Chapter 1**

**A Crazy Valentines Day**

It was Valentines Day, the most useless day in the entire year. That was how Yugi felt about the matter, at least. The small boy had only gotten one piece of chocolate and the school day was already half-way through. To make matters worse that single piece of chocolate had been a home-made chocolate heart from Anzu, which had not been made with any romantic intent whatsoever. It had been a palm-sized piece of chocolate, with white decorating. Yami's own had had pink decorations but Yugi had brushed that off as Anzu simply not wanting then all to look the same.

That view had changed pretty quickly when Yugi saw the chocolates Anzu gave Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura and Otogi. They had all had white decorations, like Yugi's. Well, it was not like it had been all that surprising of a revelation that Anzu would place Yami above her other friends, since had had a huge crush on Yami for ages now. It did not hurt Yugi as much as it had hurt before and even the current hurt was completely different form the previous one. Yugi had long ago come to the conclusion that he was finally over the crush he had had on Anzu.

Still, it seemed that everyone but Yugi got Valentines chocolates, or everyone else was at least offered chocolate. Honda had gotten some chocolate from a girl who was on her first year in Domino High. Honda had been the one to show her around on her first day and she had had a huge crush on the brunet since then.

Bakura, of course, would never be abandoned by his fan girls, who gave him vast amounts of chocolate that filled the white-haired teen's bag during the first five minutes of school. Yugi knew that Bakura would spend ages picking out small gifts for each and every girl for White Day, because that was just the kind of guy that Bakura was.

Otogi had gotten even more chocolates than Bakura. It was no wonder really, since many of Bakura's fan girls were Otogi's fan girls as well. Otogi would probably get all the girls something very expensive for White Day, simply because he had the money to do so.

Yugi was not actually sure if Jounouchi had gotten any chocolates offered to him. What the amethyst-eyed boy was certain of was that the blond had not accepted chocolates from anyone, since Yugi had not been the blond put any packages into his bag.

Kaiba had, of course, also gotten many offers of Valentines chocolate. But, as was in the brunet's nature, Kaiba refused them all, saying that he hated sweets and giggling girls. Yugi had seen some girls who had yet to offer their chocolate quickly scuffle away when Kaiba snapped this at the large crowd of girls that had been harassing him.

Yugi did not think Yami had gotten any more chocolates than the one heart from Anzu and his darker side had spent the entire day loyally by Yugi's side. Even at that moment the crimson-eyed ex-pharaoh was trailing after Yugi in the school hallways.

"Aibou?" the spirit in question asked suddenly, stepping up right next to Yugi as the two walked. "Anzu said that today is something called a 'Valentines Day'. What is that? Is it some kind of a holiday?"

"It's the day of love", Yugi replied with his cheeks burning at the topic. "At least, that's what all the girls seem to think."

"Are there some kinds of rituals that have to do with this celebration?" Yami continued on with his questions. "Are we supposed to pursuit a romantic interest today?"

"No!" Yugi quickly exclaimed in panic. He most certainly did not want Yami chasing after anyone. He was jealous enough when Anzu even looked at his darker half.

Yes, Yugi was very much in love with Yami. He had probably been for a long time without realizing it. The wake up call had come during the Ceremonial Duel when Yugi had thought he would win and therefore send Yami away for good. He had been unable to believe what he was doing and through his tears he saw Yami in a new light, as the person he loved more than anyone else. Then, as if the heaven itself had heard Yugi's plea, Yami had played a card that ended the duel in his favour.

'Last Defence' had been the name of the trap card and it could only be played when the player had no monsters on their field. The card had sent Yugi's supposed-to-be final attack back at the boy. When Yugi's life points dropped to zero his desperate tears turned into ones of relief as he collapsed on the floor of the chamber. Yami had walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Yugi, and spoken in that tone of voice that Yugi had only then realized that he loved: "I guess it's not time for me to go yet."

It had taken a lot of work to enrol Yami in Domino High and convince the principal that Yami was** not **Yugi's older brother, but a distant cousin from Egypt. They would never have gotten that far without Kaiba's help, though, and at the moment Yami owed the brunet seven rematches. The original count had been ten but Yami and Kaiba had been on a roll.

"Valentines Day is a day for girls to confess their love", Yugi explained as he turned a corner with Yami right behind him. "Or then they simply wish to show that they care. The usual Valentines Day gift is homemade chocolate."

"I see…" Yami mumbled thoughtfully. Then the crimson-eyed teen questioned: "Is there something like that for boys too?"

"Yea, White Day", Yugi replied. "It's when boy's give the girls something in return for their Valentines gifts."

"Okay", Yami muttered with a nod. Then he grinned at Yugi widely. "You have some odd customs."

"I'm sure that many ancient Egyptian customs seem odd to people of this day", Yugi spoke. Just then the two boys appeared at the doors that led to the school auditorium. One of the doors was being held open by Jounouchi who had apparently been waiting for the two.

"There you are", the blond said with a wide grin. "Honda, Bakura and Otogi are already inside. They're making sure that we all have seats." Jounouchi tilted his head towards the inside of the auditorium. "Let's get going then."

Yugi and Yami followed Jounouchi into the auditorium and turned behind the blond to a row of seats that was close to being in the middle of the audience. The blond dropped himself down in the seat next to Honda and Yugi sat down next to his best friend, pulling Yami into the seat on his other side.

"So, did Anzu tell you what the point of this gathering is?" Yugi questioned from Jounouchi as the last seats got filled by students. Jounouchi turned to grin playfully at Yugi as he replied: "Do you honestly think Anzu would tell me something she wouldn't even tell you? I'm the last person she would ever share a secret with."

"I guess you're right, Jounouchi-kun", Yugi said with an amused smile. "I guess it's meant to be a surprise to us as well."

A sudden high-pitched sound stopped all conversation going on in the auditorium. Yugi turned his gaze to the stage and saw Anzu there with a microphone. The girl had apparently adjusted the sound on the thing.

"Okay then, I will be brief so that everyone will get to attend classes as soon as possible", Anzu started and there was a groan from Jounouchi, who clearly was not interested in going to class after the girl's speech.

"As everyone knows, today is Valentines Day", Anzu spoke out. "Many of you have probably received gifts and are wondering what to give your special person back on White Day." The girl's voice became excited then. "I will inform you all of a contest that will open today. The first prize is two tickets to a Blazer concert, for the winner of the contest and their sweetheart."

That statement caught everyone's attention and some murmured conversation followed as Anzu paused in her speech to allow the people to discuss the prize. Blazer was one of the most popular bands at the moment; even Yugi had their latest CD. It was no wonder that everyone got excited about getting tickets into a concert where they would be performing.

"I will go into contest details now", Anzu started again and everyone quieted down to hear what the contest would be. "The point of the contest is to find the perfect gift for White Day. The competition will kick into gear today and I will be accepting registrations to the contest today from three o'clock forward in class 305. You will have to give your name and also the name of the person who you will be getting a present for. Each contestant will have a month to stalk their special someone and get the perfect gift for that person. The first prize will go to the person who finds the best-suited, and also most original present. The contest will start today after everyone willing to participate has registered and will end on White Day. In the end of the school dance everyone will give their present to their chosen person. All means of finding out information are accepted, except approaching the person directly. There are many judges who will supervise the contestants and if preaches of this rule are noticed the pair will be immediately disqualified. That'll be that, then." And with that the brunette walked off the stage and the students began to file out of the auditorium, all the while chatting excitedly about the contest.

"Are any of you guys thinking about participating?" Honda asked as soon as the group had made it out of the auditorium and away from the loud thundering of dozens of students talking at once.

"And who would I get a present for?" Jounouchi grumbled in distaste. "Forget it. I don't have anyone who I would want to stalk for four weeks straight."

"Same here", Yugi piped in. Honda merely shrugged as he commented: "I was wondering that maybe I could get Miho something. It would be really cool to win the tickets. But I'm not really sure if I will have the patience to spend a month seeking out a gift."

"Don't waste your time", Otogi cut in suddenly, a bit too forcefully for the comment to be completely natural. "We all know you're not cut out for that stuff."

"What about you, then?" Honda snapped with a growl at the raven-haired youth. "Are you planning to participate?"

"Of course", Otogi answered with a self-satisfied grin. "And I'm going to win."

"I don't think I will take part", Bakura spoke out in his soft tones. "I'm not really into rock so the prize isn't very appealing to me."

"What about you, Yami?" Honda asked from the former spirit in question. "Are you going to get something special for Anzu for White Day? I know she got you some Valentines chocolates."

There was a laugh from Yami before the crimson-eyed teen spoke out: "Most definitely not. I know nothing about this custom so I don't think I would stand much of a chance in the contest."

"What is this? The King of Games is backing down from a challenge?" drawled a very familiar voice suddenly and the group turned their heads as one to look at one Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba had actually been a lot more tolerable after all the Shadow Game business had come to an end. Apparently all the magic stressed the brunet out. Still, there were some occasions when Kaiba would come hounding Yami for a duel or the brunet would simply throw a few insults around for old times' sake.

"This is hardly a duel, Kaiba", Yami growled back at the tall brunet and Yugi immediately from Kaiba's challenging smirk that soon Yami would be feeling differently about the matter. And just then the brunet spoke out: "So you're admitting that you really can't do anything other than duel?"

"I can win in any game, Kaiba", Yami shot back, his tone turning vicious. Kaiba's smirk widened as the brunet said: "Then let's make it into a game. The winner is the one who scores higher in this Valentines Challenge that your friend cooked up."

Yugi knew what Yami was going to say even before his darker half replied to the challenge. Because of that Yugi was already rolling his eyes as Yami exclaimed loudly: "You're on, Kaiba!" And with that the brunet flashed his rival one last confident smirk before striding off.

"Oh dear lord, the only positions those two are going to be fighting over is the second last position", Jounouchi grumbled from Yugi's side. The small boy lifted a questioning gaze to the blond, who immediately defended his views: "Come on, Yami's an ancient pharaoh and Kaiba is an emotionally deprived hermit who sits in his office all day long. Those two know nothing about being romantic."

The blond did actually have a point, Yugi realized with a sigh. There was really no point in arguing with the truth and Jounouchi spoke only the painful truth at the moment.

"Hey, look on the bright side", Jounouchi said cheerfully as he patted Yugi on the shoulder, apparently having noticed the forlorn expression on the short boy's face. "At least _we_ aren't the ones getting their presents."

'Yeah…' Yugi thought, not really feeling better at all even as he gave Jounouchi a weak smile in gratitude. 'But what if I _want_ to be the one to get Yami's present?'

&&&&&&&

After the last lesson Yami and Kaiba rushed into class 305 as quickly as they could without actually running. The two were competitive but they were still both aware that it would not look good if they ran around in the school hallway like three-year-olds, or like Jounouchi and Honda on Fridays.

Anzu actually looked surprised to see the two males enter the classroom at once. Yami's arm was rather sore from the way Kaiba had dug his sharp elbow into the muscle but the star-haired teen took satisfaction in knowing that he had done the same to Kaiba's side.

"Hello, Yami, Kaiba", Anzu greeted in a slightly unsure manner. "Are you two here to register?"

"Uh… Yeah", Yami replied with an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks. "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is", Anzu assured with a bright smile. "I just wondered who you two would want to get gifts for. Especially Kaiba." Then brunette turned her eyes to Kaiba then.

It was something that Yami had not thought about yet. Who _would_ Kaiba get a present for? He hated everyone. Yami himself knew whom he was going to get a present for, even though it would probably ask a lot of courage of him to actually give the gift to that person. Well, this was a yet another game so he would do it, no matter what.

"I'll be getting a present for Yugi", Yami said and Anzu instantly wrote the name down, her cheerful expression disappearing then. Yami wondered what had gotten into the girl to make her seem so disappointed suddenly.

There was a snicker from Kaiba, probably at the person who Yami had chosen, but the former pharaoh did not let the sound bother him as he struck: "Who will you be getting a gift for, Kaiba?"

Anzu looked at Kaiba curiously again and Yami also turned to look at his rival. There was a rather lost look on the brunet's face and Yami questioned in a really smug manner: "You_ do_ have someone, don't you Kaiba?"

"Of course I do!" Kaiba snapped angrily before focusing the glare of his blue eyes solely on Anzu. "Write down Katsuya Jounouchi."

Yami did not really take the brunet seriously and wondered why Anzu giggled and did as she was told. But then the crimson-eyed teen looked at Kaiba more closely and saw the faintest change in the tall brunet's skin tone.

"Are you blushing, Kaiba?" Yami gasped out, not really able to understand what he was seeing as he gaped at the brunet. Kaiba only glared at him and Yami snapped his mouth shut. Yes, the brunet was definitely blushing. And not only that, Kaiba was also very serious about the person who he was going to get a White Day present for.

It was really too bad that Yami could not reveal his fellow contestants. It would be fun to bet with Honda how hard Jounouchi was going to punch Kaiba when the brunet handed him his present at the dance. Hopefully it would be hard enough to knock a tooth or two out.

"That's it then", Yami said as he turned around to leave. "We will be waiting for you when you finally get to leave, Anzu."

"Wait just a moment", Anzu spoke then, her tone of voice suddenly extremely cold. Both Yami and Kaiba stared at the brunette in shock as the girl stated to speak: "Now you two had better not hurt my boys or I will make sure you never boink anyone in your life." The glare that the girl directed at the two rivals held darkness that not even the Shadow Realm could compete with. "I will have you know that Mai got me these beautiful needle-heeled shoes for last Christmas." Anzu's full lips turned into a sinister smirk. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Definitely", Yami uttered, swallowing a dry lump in this throat. From beside the former spirit Kaiba grumbled in a surprisingly compliant tone: "Crystal."

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: I decided to post it a day early since I will be too busy to get online tomorrow. So, happy early Valentines Day!


	2. Two Sides

**If You Want Him, Stalk Him**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Sides**

"I can't believe Yami and Kaiba would take part in a contest like that", Jounouchi said as the group waited for the ex-pharaoh in question on the schoolyard. Yugi glanced up at the blond just as the taller teen continued: "But then again, when one takes their competitive streak into account it's not really all that surprising at all."

"Will they ever learn not to fight, I wonder?" Bakura mumbled thoughtfully, to which Jounouchi replied: "The day Yami and Kaiba are not in each other's throats is the day the world will finally end, despite Yami's efforts on saving it." The joking laughter of the blond faded away suddenly when Jounouchi grew serious and spoke: "I still wonder though. Who_ is_ Kaiba going to get a present for?"

There was a snicker from Honda then, followed by the brunet suggesting: "Maybe he's getting one for you." Honda broke into full-blown laughter then and continued on, even as Jounouchi attempted to swing a fist at him: "Oh, my precious puppy! I can't live without you! Please be mine!"

"Eww!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he kicked Honda's feet from under him, sending the brunet tumbling on the ground. "That's got to be the most disgusting thought ever!"

As Yugi watched Jounouchi rave and gag, he noticed a soft blush dusting his friend's tan cheeks. To Yugi, Jounouchi did not look disgusted at all, and Yugi liked to think that he knew Jounouchi pretty well.

In the next instant Jounouchi changed moods again, this time into curiousness, as he jumped at Yugi quickly enough to cause the smaller boy to jump as the blond questioned: "Who do you think Yami will get a present for?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, releasing a rather bitter snort before grumbling: "How should I know? Anzu probably. I mean, who else is there?"

Only silence followed Jounouchi and Yugi wondered if he had insulted the blond with his snappy tone. He was just about to apologise when Yami came out though the school doors and everyone started calling to the former spirit. It was when everyone's attention was focused on Yami that Jounouchi spoke quietly: "You're jealous."

That time Yugi released a squeak in addition to jumping. He had not expected his friend to speak and suddenly Jounouchi was continuing again: "I understand, Yugi. I also feel terrible thinking that Kaiba is getting a present to some girl." Yugi turned to Jounouchi to see a sad look in his friend's normally happy eyes. "Except that it must be even worse for you, since that girl will also be a friend of yours, right?"

"I wonder how Yami is going to get a present to the one hosting the competition, though?" Yugi muttered then. "I mean, he would have to tell Anzu who he was getting a gift for."

"That's a good point Yugi", Jounouchi said with a nod of his head. Then the blond grinned widely once more. "That means it might just be you, Yugi! You actually have a chance."

Right as Yugi was about to tell Jounouchi to not give up on Kaiba himself, Yami's voice called to him: "Aibou? Aren't you happy to see me? We've been apart for so long."

"We were apart for ten minutes you big baby", Yugi shot back at the crimson-eyed boy but went over to hug Yami nonetheless. Yugi really considered himself lucky to be able to at least hug his beloved, while others had to deal with crushes who would not speak a single kind word to them. Yugi felt sorry for Jounouchi then, for the first time since they had become friends. Yugi had always admired the blond and thought that Jounouchi was everything he wanted to be. And now Yugi had something that Jounouchi could probably not even dream of, and the amethyst-eyed boy had not even realized that before today.

At that instant the guilt became too much and Yugi pulled away from Yami's embrace, a lot more forcefully than he had intended.

"Aibou?" Yami questioned in a worried tone of voice. "Is there something wrong? Didn't you want me to accept Kaiba's challenge?"

"When do I actually want you to accept one of Kaiba-kun's challenges?" Yugi asked with a worn tone. "Still, this has nothing to do with that. We're too busy for these sorts of things." The short boy then turned around to look at Jounouchi again. "Me and Jounouchi-kun decided to go into a movie and we're going to be late. See you, Yami." And with that Yugi rushed off, grabbing a hold of Jounouchi's sleeve as he went.

It was after the two were out of hearing range that Jounouchi spoke out: "When did we decide to go to a movie?"

"We didn't, Jounouchi-kun", Yugi confessed in an apologetic tone of voice. "I'm sorry about this but I just had to get away from Yami for a moment."

"Ah", Jounouchi uttered in an all too understanding tone. "Okay then."

Jounouchi did not resist or mention the contest at all after that, and actually chose a good movie for the two of them to watch together. The blond was really the best friend Yugi could ask for.

&&&&&&&

"So, you want to place our own terms in this contest?" Yami questioned from his seat opposite Kaiba in a small café. Yugi had still been out somewhere with Jounouchi when Kaiba had called and suggested they meet up to discuss the stakes that would be involved in the contest going on between the two.

"Of course", Kaiba drawled with an amused smirk on his face. "I mean, what is the point on an single contest of win or lose? There is no…thrill in that."

"Right", Yami grumbled, all the while thinking vicious thoughts of a certain adrenaline-junkie sitting opposite to him. "It seems there is one thing you have in common with Jounouchi." The former pharaoh grimaced with distaste at the thought of his rival with his best friend. "And here I thought you were just after his body."

"I don't think you really wish to know what thoughts exactly I have about Katsuya", Kaiba spoke evenly with a rather lewd curl of his lips. The brunet had actually dared to speak the blond's first name when he had said those suggestive words. It was enough to make Yami's blood boil.

"I swear if you harm Jounouchi-" Yami started but was cut off when Kaiba snapped back: "Why does everyone keep insisting that I would harm Katsuya?" The brunet leaned forward towards Yami as he growled in a dangerously low rumble: "I _care_ _about him_, pharaoh, and I tell you to not forget it." Then the brunet leaned back in his chair, looking as calm as ever and not anything like the angered Kaiba from seconds earlier.

Kaiba's blue eyes studied Yami challengingly a moment before the brunet spoke: "So, will we make a deal?"

"You're pathetic", Yami shot at the brunet, simply to get to fire some kind of a retort at Kaiba. He was growing angry of the other's impassive posture and he hated it how the brunet stayed so controlled even when he was furious, like Yami had just witnessed.

"I see", Kaiba drawled in a taunting manner. "You're afraid to lose to me." The brunet smirked all the more viciously then. "You know that there is no way you're going to beat me."

Not about to be second to Kaiba Yami allowed his game face to slip on his face before he spoke: "I think you are forgetting one important thing, Kaiba: I never lose."

There was a deep chuckle from Kaiba, followed by the brunet speaking: "Well, this isn't just any game, pharaoh. This is seduction."

Yami allowed himself the luxury to snort before he countered with: "You know nothing of seduction. You're emotionally deprived."

Kaiba did not seem affected at all by Yami's words. Instead the brunet merely smirked wider as he spoke out carelessly: "I simply need to be more irresistible than you and that is definitely no problem for me."

Now the brunet was claiming that he was better looking that Yami? There was no way that Kaiba could beat Yami in the area of looks. Yami's features had been worshipped by women near and far. There was no one more irresistible than Pharaoh Atemu. It was with thick disbelief that Yami grumbled: "Oh, please, you wouldn't know style if it was granted to you with shadow powers."

If there was one way to get Kaiba riled up it was by mentioning magical powers. Even though the brunet had admitted their existence he still hated the very thought of magic, the one thing his technology could not overcome. There was finally an angered tone in Kaiba's voice as the brunet spoke: "One: your shadow powers are completely useless in every day life, and two: You have been out of fashion for 3000 years."

"Yugi says that fashion goes around in circles", Yami argued. His aibou had taught him all he knew of the present day and the boy had not been wrong once yet so Yami would trust Yugi's word on how things operated in this world. Still, Kaiba brushed this statement aside by waving his hand dismissively before saying: "Your sense of fashion is helplessly out of that loop."

"Well, I can read Yugi's mind and find out his deepest desires", Yami claimed then. There was no way Kaiba could beat that. The brunet had not contact with Jounouchi besides arguing and fighting so there was no way Kaiba could throw back something that would beat the mind-link shared between two halves of a single soul.

"I have the technology and resources to dig up anything at all about Katsuya", Katsuya stated simply and Yami glared at the brunet. Damn it, how was Kaiba capable of all those things with his technology? It was not like machines could read minds.

"How much faith do you have in this ability of yours?" Kaiba questioned then, the challenge clear in his tone and eyes. "Will you agree on a bet with me?"

"Fine", Yami snapped heatedly, not about to back down now that he had come this far. Kaiba would go down one way or another and this way Yami would get something a little extra out of it. Struck with sudden inspiration Yami spoke: "I will want an all-expenses-paid weekend vacation with my aibou."

Kaiba actually lifted an eyebrow at those words, clearly surprised by Yami's demand. The brunet placed his lower arms on the table as he leaned slightly forward to question: "You're planning on luring your precious other half into bed with you by means of a vacation?"

Yami actually blushed a bright red at the accusation and snapped back defensively: "What do you take me for? No! I simply want to make my aibou happy."

"And satisfy him in the process, I believe", Kaiba mumbled as he leaned back in his seat. Yami was about to retort angrily at the brunet's words but was cut off when Kaiba spoke: "And if I win, I will have your word that you will not interfere with matter that are between me and Katsuya."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Yami asked suspiciously. He would not simply stand aside and let Kaiba abuse Jounouchi all he wanted. If that were what the brunet would demand then there would be no beat, least of all with those terms.

"I mean that I will not have you come in the way of my attempts to court him", Kaiba growled out in an irritated manner, like he knew exactly what Yami had been thinking. "I don't want you to demand to duel me in some courageous goal to keep your friend safe from my evil wiles." The anger faded away then, to give room to the brunet's usual cockiness. "So, what do you say, pharaoh? Do you accept the challenge?" Kaiba's large and slim hand was then offered to Yami. The former spirit wasted no time in grasping the hand and shaking it. Kaiba would go down and Jounouchi would not need Yami's help to be rid of Kaiba; the blond could not stand the brunet for more than a few minutes.


	3. Stalker Showdown

**If You Want Him, Stalk Him**

**Chapter 3**

**Stalker Showdown**

As soon as Seto made it home after his meeting with Yami, the brunet immediately headed to his home office to make a call. He would hire his most trustworthy men to find out as much about Katsuya's behaviour during the next weeks as possible. He made certain that they all understood that this mission was not something to be discussed about and subtlety would be of utmost importance.

When the call was over and done with Seto sat down his chair and leaned back in it with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Oh, he was going to find out Katsuya's deepest desires without having to leave his office once.

"Big brother?" Seto sat upright when he heard that voice and turned his head in the direction of his office door, which he had accidentally left open in his haste to get to the phone. Mokuba was now standing in the doorway, looking at Seto with a look that was a mix between curious and scolding.

"Did I just hear wrong or did you assign the information department to stalk Jounouchi?" Mokuba questioned, frowning at the utterly guilty expression on Seto's face. "Big brother, you yourself explained to me that the information department was not to be contacted unless it was done as discreetly as possible and only to protect our company against future take-over plots." Mokuba stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You told me this, so why were you telling them the dig up stuff about Jounouchi's favorite places to hang out along with his free time activities? I don't think Jounouchi is going to be plotting your downfall in a disco or the arcade."

"Well, when it comes to beating the pharaoh, all measures are considered free to use", Seto answered simply, feeling rather embarrassed for reacting so childishly to his little brother catching him. Now he aimed to sound as convincing and in-control as possible as he continued: "I entered a Valentines challenge that our school arranged. The aim is to find the perfect White Day present for a certain person."

"And you chose Jounouchi?" Mokuba spoke incredulously. "Why the heck would you choose Jounouchi?"

Seto opened his mouth to shoot something smart as a comeback but came up empty-handed. So, in order to save face, he settled for: "Watch your tongue", and turned on his computer. He still had a company to run, not to mention appearing busy would make Mokuba leave.

"I see…" Mokuba muttered and then turned around and walked out of the office. The sound of the door opening and closing reached Seto's ears and the brunet glanced up to see that his brother was gone from the room. That was good, even though he was kind of curious now. What did Mokuba see exactly?

&&&&&&&

"Yugi, you're home", Yami greeted his lighter half the second the boy in question walked into the house. He got up and hugged the small boy close. "I missed you."

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed in an embarrassed manner as he slapped Yami's hands away from him gently. "Would you just stop doing that? Just because we have different bodies now doesn't mean that you should be feeling so devastated when I'm away for a couple of hours."

"But you're so huggable, aibou", Yami whined, not feeling childish the slightest in doing so. "And besides, you let Jounouchi hug you."

"Yes, I do", Yugi replied as he pushed past the former pharaoh to make his way to the kitchen. "But that's different."

"How so?" Yami questioned, feeling jealousy clawing at his chest. He did not want to Mind Crush Jounouchi but he would have to consider it if he was making the moves on his precious Yugi. Friendship may have been the strongest power ever according to Anzu, but in face of possessive love friendship did not stand a chance. It was with a bitter snarl on his face, one that Yugi could not see from the other room, that Yami questioned: "Don't tell me all those rumours are actually true and you two are dating."

"WHAT?" came an exclamation from the kitchen, followed by a clattering sound as something fell on the floor. Yami strolled into the kitchen to see Yugi picking up a couple of packages of noodles and cookies. When the items had been placed on a counter the shorter teen turned to the ex-pharaoh to question: "Who's saying that?"

There was a shrug from Yami before the crimson-eyed youth replied: "I'm not sure. About half the school population, I assume."

"H-half of the sc-school?" Yugi stuttered as he stared at Yami with wide eyes. "How did that happen?"

"Well, according to some of the girls in our class…" Yami started. "You two are pretty much joined at the hip, not to mention you sit next to each other in every class." Yami counted all the 'signals' with his fingers. "Also, you two share your lunch."

"Share?" Yugi spluttered in an incredulous manner. "Jounouchi-kun swipes my fries! Along with anything else that's on my tray when I'm not watching like a hawk." That last part was muttered in a rather uncomplimentary manner.

"The girls think that you're touching a lot too", Yami pointed out cheerfully. This had actually become quite funny after Yugi's outraged reaction had cleared Yami's suspicions as false. Now the Egyptian was simply enjoying messing with his lighter half.

"He gives me noogies!" Yugi whined desperately. "They can't possibly think we are madly in love with that kind of behaviour."

Yami decided that it was better that he did not tell Yugi that the girls did not consider them as much in love as they thought they were simply sleeping together. No, instead the former spirit asked the question he still wanted answered: "So what makes Jounouchi different from me?"

"Well, he doesn't try to hug me every single time we see each other after looking in another direction for more than five seconds", Yugi spoke with distaste. "You, on the other hand, act like a child being separated from his mother when I have a different class than you."

"Oh, so now I can't care about the other half of my soul?" Yami questioned in a hurt tone of voice and the tone was not completely faked. The teen was hurt by his other half's coldness.

"Of course you can", Yugi assured Yami, petting him on the arm and giving him a gentle smile. "I care about you too. You just don't have to worry about me so much. It's not healthy."

"A little bit of affection has never killed anyone", Yami stated. This earned him a sigh and a shake of head from Yugi before the shorter boy started preparing their lunch. Yami went over to sit at the kitchen table as he watched his partner prepare their noodles.

"Yugi?" Yami spoke out after watching the shorter boy for a while. Yugi hummed to show that he was listening and Yami started: "I'm still curious about this Valentines Day. About the presents in particular." There was another hum from Yugi and Yami questioned: "What does one usually get for a significant other?"

"The usual gifts are candies or flowers", Yugi replied as he bustled about in front of the stove. "Other people get jewellery or write poems and some go as far as writing a song or singing one to their beloved."

"So what is an original romantic gift like?" Yami asked then. "What do you think would be the best present on Valentines Day." It was the perfect setting, Yami knew this. Now he would hear what Yugi desired the most for White Day. He would beat Kaiba and it would not even take a lot of trouble.

"I'm not saying", Yugi spoke out suddenly, turning around to place a pot full of ready noodle soup on the table. Yami really loved this new invention called instant food but now he was looking at Yugi in a questioning manner, to which Yugi spoke out sternly: "I will not let you cheat in the contest Yami. You figure out your present by yourself. I'm not telling you what to buy to a person I don't even know." With that Yugi placed two deep plates on the table. "Now take some soup before it gets cold."

With a heavy, defeated sigh Yami took some soup into his bowl. His partner had no idea about his feeling then. Yugi did not even suspect that Yami was going to get _him_ something and not some nameless girl. That would make Yami's gift the perfect surprise but the star-haired youth was still feeling put out by Yugi's refusal to help him. Were they not partners in everything? Yami voiced that last question, to which Yugi frowned in such an angry manner that Yami had not known his lighter half capable of.

"You're the one who agreed to that bet with Kaiba-kun, not me", Yugi stated sternly in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. "Because it was your doing that you're in this situation, it is also your job to find a solution."

"But I know nothing about present world customs", Yami whined desperately. "You have to help me, aibou."

"That's not my problem", Yugi spoke out before continuing in an exaggerated cheerful tone: "Good luck Yami!" And with that Yugi started to dig in into his lunch, eating with a fervour that rivalled even Jounouchi's. It was with a forlorn sigh that Yami turned his attention at his own noodles. He attempted to subtly probe Yugi's mind for ideas as he ate but the smaller boy had put up a mental barrier that made all of Yami's efforts fruitless.

Damn it, if he could not figure out how to get past this obstacle he would lose to Kaiba. And he never wanted to lose to Kaiba in anything.

&&&&&&&

Since outright questioning and mind reading had both proven to give no results, Yami was reduced to do just what the contest guidelines stated. He would have to stalk Yugi. This was proven to be very difficult since he needed to be close enough to hear the conversation going on, but he would also have to be far enough to avoid being noticed. Still, Yami was no quitter and he was determined to get some results no matter what it took.

That day, just like the previous three days, Yugi was walking downtown with Jounouchi. So far Yami had not gotten close enough to the duo to find out what was the purpose of these daily walks but he suspected that they were after a specific goal when they went around the small shops and cafés. Every now and then Jounouchi would buy himself a pastry and offer Yugi a bite or two. All in all, the two seemed to be having a lot of fun, joking around and laughing at things Yami did not understand. The former spirit was feeling jealous all over again. Why did Yugi not go into these sorts of outings with Yami? He was the other boy's second half, was he not? Did that not make him more important? Yugi was supposed to share secret jokes with him and not Jounouchi!

Yami was so focused in his jealous thoughts that he did not notice Yugi and Jounouchi stop and therefore almost ran into the blond's back. Fortunately, however, he was able to avoid the collision and hide in a decorative bush next to the entrance of the building Yugi and Jounouchi were standing in front of.

After the two stood there for a while, deciding what movie they would watch, the duo made their way into the movie theatre. Yami waited for a couple of minutes before following them inside. He made sure to stay hidden in the large crowd gathered inside the theatre as he watched Jounouchi buy himself a large pack of popcorn while Yugi settled for a regular-sized one. Then the two made their way deeper into the theatre and Yami bolted to the ticket booth, buying a ticket to the same movie that he had heard the two choose. Yami did not bother with any snacks as he went into the room where the movie was shown.

It was not a difficult task to spot Yugi, thanks to the distinct hair that the former pharaoh also was in possession of. The ex-spirit made his way into the row right behind Yugi's and Jounouchi's seats and was just about to sit down to listen in on their conversation when a loud voice cheered: "Yami! What a surprise to see you here!"

Not caring at all about the possible filth on the floor Yami threw himself down in order to hide beneath the chairs as Jounouchi stood up and started glancing around. Finally the blond let out an exclamation: "Otogi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the movie. Surely even you would be able to guess that?" the teen in question spoke out in a playful jab.

"You jerk", Jounouchi grumbled in a level of volume that was only audible to Yami and Yugi. Then the blond called back to the raven-haired boy: "I don't think you have the right to call me stupid when you yourself can't set apart Yugi from Yami!"

Yami heard some steps as Otogi walked up to Jounouchi and Yugi and then heard the newcomer speak: "Oh, it's Yugi and not Yami. How silly of me. Of course it had to be Yugi, though. Otherwise there wouldn't be just two of you here."

There was a groan from Yugi, followed by the small boy whining: "Even Otogi thinks that we're dating!"

"I don't mind", Jounouchi spoke out and Yami almost jumped up to strangle the blond. "I mean, if people think I like to be on top, those jocks will stop trying to feel me up and calling me babe after gym class."

A brief silence followed the blond's words, during which Yami guessed that the other two were trying to hold in laughter, like Yami was doing at the moment. Finally the silence was broken by Otogi commenting: "I don't think Yugi is going to be enough to keep any suitors at bay. You would need a lot more vicious boyfriend for that."

"Oh?" came Jounouchi's sceptical response. "Who do you think would suit for the job?"

"The guy would need to be someone like Kaiba", Otogi said with a bright laugh. "The mere thought of the guy would make the toughest punk keep their hands to themselves."

"Why is everyone making all these comments about me and Kaiba?" Jounouchi exclaimed in barely contained rage. It was apparent that the blond would have started beating Otogi up if it had not been for the yell that came from about two rows behind Yami's hiding place: "The movie's starting! Sit down and be quiet or go outside to yell!"

Surprisingly compliant, Jounouchi was the first one to sit down and Otogi followed right after him, taking the seat beside the blond.

Releasing a groan Yami wished that he could just get up and walk out of the theatre. There was no way Yugi and Jounouchi would discuss their missed Valentines Day or the upcoming White Day with Otogi right there beside him.

Indeed, as Yami spent the next two hours lying on the slimy and dusty floor the former pharaoh found a new target for his murderous musings and that new target had long, black hair and freakishly green eyes.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Without A Clue

**If You Want Him, Stalk Him**

**Chapter 4**

**Without a Clue**

Mokuba was not really interested in his brother's ambitions of seducing one Katsuya Jounouchi, even though he was slightly worried for the mental stability of both teens after this whole ordeal was over. But, since Mokuba was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, he was rather used to having the threat of insanity haunting in the background all the time.

Even though Mokuba did not hold any particular interest in the matter, Seto was his brother and Jounouchi was his friend. He was allowed to worry about them and so he had eavesdropped on his brother receiving some of the reports from the investigations department. From what Mokuba had gathered from his brother's curses and threats of firing, things were not going as well as Seto had expected them to. Apparently the agents had not been able to find out the information Seto needed: what Jounouchi would consider the perfect White Day gift.

Being so worried was not really good for Mokuba, because when he was worried he thought. There is nothing bad about him thinking per se, but there was a slight problem with him soon moving from thoughts to acts and when Mokuba acted he did not ask his brother if it was okay for him to do so.

Because of this, roughly two weeks after the contest had started, Mokuba found himself having a discussion with Jounouchi. He had asked the blond to accompany him on a day at Kaiba Land on one Sunday and Jounouchi had agreed after Mokuba had begged for him for about half an hour. The thing that did the trick was to mention how isolated he felt when his brother never had time for him. The teary tone of voice he had used had been an exaggeration but it got the message across and Jounouchi had suddenly been all too willing to accompany him.

"Did you have fun, Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked as he handed Mokuba an ice cream cone. It was the one last thing they would do before heading home: eat ice cream and talk. Mokuba nodded eagerly to the question as he took his cone and began eating it with pleasure. Jounouchi also seemed to be enjoying his ice cream as the two sat on a bench eating their snack.

"Thank you so much for taking me here, Jounouchi", Mokuba thanked the blond sweetly. "I was so happy when you said yes."

"Aww", Jounouchi cooed as he petted Mokuba's head gently. "I couldn't just abandon you in your time of need. You're such a treasure, Mokuba."

Everything was going according to plan, Mokuba decided. Not even Jounouchi could resist a cute face and an innocent tone of voice it seemed. The blond did not suspect that anything was at play here.

"It would be great if we could do things together with Seto sometime", Mokuba spoke out then in an overly cheerful tone of voice. "It would be the best, just the three of us."

"Sorry, Mokuba, but I don't think that is a possibility", Jounouchi offered apologetically. "I think that you didn't even tell your brother that you were coming here with me today. There is no way Kaiba would let me take responsibility of you and it's probably even more outrageous to think that he would want me tagging along on a family outing."

"There are many things you don't know about Seto, Jounouchi", Mokuba spoke out softly, his tone turning sincere when he saw how hurt Jounouchi was when he spoke those thoughts out loud. It would not do, for Jounouchi to be so sad after a fun day.

"I think Seto likes you more than you even realize", Mokuba spoke out comfortingly. Jounouchi was not convinced, however, and spoke out: "Then what has he ever done that would point to him liking me in any way at all?"

Deciding that the outcome might very well be worth a bit of betrayal Mokuba confessed: "Seto is participating in the Valentines Challenge."

There was a startled blink from Jounouchi before the blond questioned in an incredulous manner: "You mean to tell me that Kaiba is stalking me?"

Fearing a possible violent reaction and not wanting the blond to go after his brother's blood Mokuba hurried to explain: "Y-you have to understand. Big brother doesn't handle feelings well, especially feelings of fondness."

There was a short pause, after which Jounouchi sighed softly before ruffling the younger boy's hair a bit and speaking: "Relax, Mokuba. I was going to say that it was rather cute." The blond poked his tongue out rather childishly. "But now with all that you just said, I think it's more sad than anything else." The blond stood up, brushing off his clothes. "I mean, how pathetic can he get? Sending his little brother to do his dirty work for him, I swear." Jounouchi started walking off then. "See you later."

"Wait Jou!" Mokuba called after the blond. "Please don't go. I was here on my own accord and big brother really does like you."

Jounouchi flashed Mokuba a bright grin before speaking: "Perfect. Then he will go through the trouble of finding out what I like without your help." And with that Jounouchi did really walk off, waving his hand to Mokuba over his shoulder.

Mokuba sat on the bench a while longer even as the limo that was supposed to pick him up waited only a couple of steps away. The raven-haired teen was biting his thumb as he frowned to himself, replaying the previous conversation in his mind. Finally the boy released his finger from his mouth and concluded all of his thoughts in a single word: "Dang."

&&&&&&&

It was a couple of days after Katsuya's talk with Mokuba and once again he was walking around town with Yugi. The two of them had been doing this constantly in an effort to have all the fun overrun their feelings of sadness that it caused to not have your feelings returned. Even though Katsuya now knew that Kaiba was at least interested in him, he had not told Yugi of this yet. He did not want to cause his little friend even more heartbreak by making him feel like he was all alone with his feelings.

Still, even though one would think that Katsuya was feeling carefree now that he knew that his feelings were not unrequited, the blond was even more nervous. Now that he knew that Kaiba was stalking him, or had at least hired someone to do it, he was constantly on his guard. He was jumping at shadows and glaring suspiciously at anyone who looked at him for too long in his opinion.

Even though Katsuya knew that the stalker or stalkers would not harm him, it was not a comfortable thought to think that he was constantly being watched. Maybe they even took pictures. Katsuya shivered uncomfortably every time he thought about Kaiba greedily stashing away pictures of Katsuya while he was eating, walking and laughing. In some of the worst horror images Katsuya imagined the brunet with pictures of him sleeping or, worse yet, while he was in the shower.

At any matter, while Katsuya and Yugi headed towards the arcade to see if they had any new games they could try, Katsuya froze and glanced around frantically. Yugi stopped in his walk as well and stared at the blond in a questioning manner.

"Don't you feel like someone's watching you?" Katsuya questioned as he looked around some more. He thought he felt eyes on his back a moment ago, and the feeling was still there, nagging at his subconscious.

Yugi simply shrugged his shoulders before mumbling: "No, not really."

Even though Yugi said that, Katsuya was not convinced. It was no secret that Yugi was completely oblivious to malicious intent. That was the whole reason Katsuya had to protect him all the time. With that thought Katsuya insisted sternly: "Well I do. And my senses have never betrayed me before." Suddenly the blond heard a rustle from a nearby bush, of all places. "There!" he exclaimed and yanked someone out of their hiding place, certain that now he finally caught one of Kaiba's spies.

"Agh!" Otogi exclaimed in a shrieking manner. "Don't hurt me! I bruise easily!"

It took Katsuya a moment to get passed the shock of it being Otogi inside the bush instead of some unknown face. Immediately regaining his suspicious mood the blond questioned: "Otogi? What the heck are you doing stalking us?" The blond grit his teeth as he growled in a threatening manner: "Don't tell me you're after one of us for the Valentines challenge."

"No no", Otogi insisted, lifting his hands up in surrender and shaking his head. "Actually...I was sort of wondering if you could help me with my gift."

Otogi was once more faced with a sceptical Katsuya as the blond hummed: "Oh?" and lifted an eyebrow in a way that would have made Kaiba proud.

There was a nod from Otogi before the raven-haired teen mumbled with a pale blush on his cheeks: "I'm getting something for Honda."

Knowing what the raven-haired teen was after Katsuya finished for him: "And you want us to tell you what he likes." The blond crossed his arms. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Not if I pay you for your information", Otogi said, waving his finger in triumph. "Then it can be considered as digging."

From his position beside Katsuya Yugi pulled on Katsuya's sleeve and questioned: "Does it work like that?"

"Sure, why not?" Katsuya replied with a shrug. The he turned his gaze back to Otogi. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything at all will be useful", came the quick answer, to which Katsuya spoke out in a thoughtful tone of voice: "Well, I do know that Honda likes to have his butt cheeks grabbed."

Those words instantly had Otogi's face flushing from either and anger or embarrassment. Katsuya suspected both as the raven-haired teen began to rave: "You've gone and groped my Honda? You little-"

"Actually, it was a pretty bold girl that did it", Katsuya spoke out calmly, cutting Otogi off before he could speak any uncomplimentary words that might be too much for Yugi's innocent ears to take. "Honda jumped and flushed in a manner that was a bit more than just embarrassed, if you catch my drift."

Otogi was still blushing as he grumbled: "Not that that isn't useful but I was wondering on something that would help me with my gift."

"Of course", Katsuya said with a grin. "I was just wondering if it was fair of me to give you an unfair advantage." The blond spread out his hands in a modest gesture. "I've know Honda the longest and I know stuff that no one else does."

"It's not my fault that I'm the only one who came up with this idea", Otogi spoke out in a persuasive tone of voice. Katsuya shrugged his shoulders before commenting: "Fair enough. Honda is really romantic deep down. No matter how girly it is, he will love it as long as you pick it out while thinking about him."

Otogi did not look like he was buying Katsuya's tale as he questioned in a suspicious tone of voice: "He won't be insulted if it's girly?"

"Hell no", Katsuya said with a wave of his hand. "Honda loves mushy stuff."

The next thing Katsuya knew Otogi was glaring in an accusing manner at him as he spoke: "You're pulling my leg. Forget it. I'm out of here." And with that the raven-haired youth stomped off, leaving both Katsuya and Yugi blinking after his in confusion.

"My, Jounouchi-kun", Yugi spoke out after Otogi had disappeared from sight. "That was a really effective way to get Otogi to give up his plan."

Katsuya turned to Yugi and opened and closed his mouth mutely a couple of time before exclaiming desperately: "But, but I was really serious! Honda is a sap!"

There was a surprised blink from Yugi, followed by the shorter teen mumbling out: "Okay..."

&&&&&&&

There was only one week before the White Day dance and Seto and Yami had decided to meet up once again. It was to check out how far the opposition had gotten in the contest and the moment the two rivals looked at each other's faces, they both knew that the other had made as little progress as they themselves.

"So…" Yami started, but trailed off immediately afterwards. Seto waited for the crimson-eyed teen to start again but only got a: "How's research coming along?"

Deciding that it might as well be him to start the conversation off Seto started to speak: "I had five people working on it and the only thing they uncovered is that Katsuya likes Yugi best out of his group of friends. The two of them have been spending an increasing amount of time with it being just the two of them." The brunet growled with distaste as he grumbled: "I'm starting to think the rumours-"

"Are not true", Yami interrupted and Seto glared at the other for daring to do such a thing. Still, he was relieved when the former pharaoh continued in assurance: "Yugi was scandalized by the mere suggestion of it. They are not together."

"That is certainly a relief", Seto admitted as he stared at the tabletop. "I take it you haven't had much success with your 'mental link' either, have you?"

"Yugi's been blocking me", Yami confessed. "Though, I am starting to consider a rather desperate course of action."

"What's that?" Seto questioned before releasing a snort. "Are you going to read his diary?"

Yami did not answer and Seto barely regained control of himself before his chin dropped. It was in a sound that was a mix between a whisper and a hiss that the brunet questioned: "He seriously has a diary?"

"A journal, actually. He got the idea from Anzu", Yami defended his lighter half, as expected. "She said that it's therapeutic and of course Yugi believed her wholeheartedly."

That had Seto thinking. Could it be possible that Katsuya had gotten the same talk from the girl as well? It was very possible, considering that the group scurried everywhere while sticking tightly together. And Katsuya was rather gullible, even more so than Yugi in some matters. Perhaps Seto could pay the blond a little visit? He would not trust anyone else with the task, or rather he did not want anyone else sneaking into _his_ puppy's room and touching his items. Now he was curious. What kind of underwear did Katsuya wear?

"I still don't think I can go through with it, though", Yami's voice snapped Seto out of his musings. "I couldn't touch something as personal as Yugi's diary…"

"I thought it was a journal?" Seto jibed just for the heck of it and got a nasty glare from the crimson eyes. The brunet only smirked smugly in return. Still, even though he only got that one small insult through to the pharaoh, the other teen gave him a good idea, a very good idea indeed.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: See you next Friday for the thrilling conclusion!


	5. The Perfect Gift

**If You Want Him, Stalk Him**

**Chapter 5**

**The Perfect Gift**

"Okay, everyone!" Anzu cheered into her microphone. "Welcome to Domino High White Day dance! And now, without further ado, let's call forth the contestants for our Valentines Challenge!" There were cheers all around; it seemed that people had actually been looking forward to this thing.

The school gym actually looked pretty nice with the decorations that had been put up. It was all mostly white in the theme of the day but the colorful spotlights colored the white ribbons really nicely.

Even though Katsuya knew to expect himself to be called, he was still really nervous. What had Kaiba gotten him and how would everyone react to finding out that the hottest brunet in their school already had set him eyes on someone? Of course, to Katsuya Seto was the single hottest person ever but he preferred not to think that so as not to boost the brunet's ego any more.

In his nervousness Katsuya missed over half of the contestants giving their gifts to their sweethearts. The blond did hear the squeals going around but the had no idea what the girls had gotten. Otogi, on the other hand, was the only one who did not get a squeal. No, he got a punch in the chin when Honda accused him of being an unromantic jerk. At that point Katsuya wondered what the raven-haired teen had gotten for his oldest friend.

It seemed that Anzu had chosen to call the couples with two boys last in a way of building up tension. Otogi and Honda had gotten a lot of attention but the whole hall turned completely silent when Anzy called Kaiba's name, followed right after by Katsuya's.

Blushing furiously all the while, Katsuya watched Seto timidly as the brunet walked up to him with a reasonably large box. Curious about the contents of the box Katsuya held his breath as he slid the top open. Seto did not speak a word as Katsuya peered into the box, along with Anzu.

"Kaiba!" Anzu snapped angrily, her face flushing with anger as she turned around to glare at the brunet. "How can you be so cruel? I warned you! I warned you and now you're going to suffer!"

"Wait", Katsuya muttered softly as he grasped Anzu's arm. The girl paused on her bellowing as she turned to look at Katsuya. The blond reached into the box, being careful to keep the dog collar and leash hidden from any extra eye pairs, the blond pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Anzu questioned curiously. Katsuya blushed as he spoke out: "My dream journal." The girl looked even more curious at the response and Katsuya slid the book open from where Seto had placed a cardboard marker. Anzu came up next to Katsuya and read a few lines before blushing beet red.

"The gift is acceptable", Anzu muttered in a strained tone of voice and then scurried away from Katsuya and Seto to collect herself. There were some mutters all around the hall, everyone wanting to know what it was that Seto had gotten Katsuya.

"You were the one who stole my favourite pair of Red Eyes Black Dragon underwear", Katsuya accused Seto in a low tone of voice.

"I'll give you a pair of my Blue Eyes boxers in return…" Seto mumbled back, pretty much confirming Katsuya's suspicions in doing so. The brunet tapped a finger on the top of the book Katsuya was holding and spoke: "You know, I really liked page 82."

Katsuya felt his cheeks heat up again at the mention of that page. It was one of the few entries in the journal that did not contain any sexual activities. It was one entry that Katsuya read with fondness and it had been a positive surprise that Seto had liked that one as well. And if Seto made it a reality...that would literally be a dream come true. Even though Katsuya would have to tell Seto not to follow the instruction of the book literally. Katsuya did not want Pegasus as a flower girl in his wedding, no matter how well a frilly dress would suit the man.

Anzu seemed to have recovered from her shock quite nicely as she called the last contest pair: Yami and….Yugi.

&&&&&&&

Yami felt his heart beating against his ribcage when his name was called. He had been at a complete loss for a present up until the previous night, when he had decided that he would do as his heart told him. Yami had decided to trust in the fact that he knew Yugi better than anyone else and had chosen a gift according to what he knew. He only hoped it was the right one.

As the former pharaoh made his way to his lighter half, he saw Yugi looking at him expectantly. The smaller boy's cheeks were flushed with anticipation and his eyes shone with pure joy. When he saw that look, Yami knew that he had made the right choice in the end.

"Yugi", Yami spoke out as he reached out and grasped his partner's hand in his. "Nothing material could ever express my feelings for you. Because of that I can't give you anything more than my unconditional love." With that Yami brought Yugi's hand against his chest, over his heart. "I hope that you will accept it."

"Oh, Yami", Yugi breathed out with his eyes brimming with tears. "That's more than I could have ever hoped for." A moment later Yami had Yugi's arms around his shoulders as his lighter half kissed him passionately. It was only after he had recovered from the shock that he kissed the smaller boy back, wrapping his arms around the other's back and hugging Yugi close.

When the two finally pulled apart Yami could not look away from Yugi's happy face as teary eyes. His partner seemed to simply glow in his joy and Yami could not help but grin widely back.

There were some awed coos from almost every girl in the room, accompanied by Seto outraged yell of how unfair this was and how Yami always cheated. There was also some comforting mumbling from Jounouchi as the blond attempted to calm the brunet down. It seemed that Jounouchi was not going to knock the CEO's teeth in but Yami decided that he could live with that now that he had proven to be superior once again.

"Yami", Anzu spoke out then and Yugi and Yami turned to her as one. "You definitely set yourself apart from the rest of the contestants and you were also the favourite of the audience." Yami grinned again but it quickly faded when the brunette concluded in a cold tone: "But you did not really have a gift and to me it seems like you came up with that lovely speech to just cover that."

Yami actually had the grace to flush from embarrassment as he coughed discreetly.

Turning around to face the audience Anzu then declared loudly: "The first prize goes to Seto Kaiba and his leash!"

"Did you have to tell everyone?" came Jounouchi's desperate cry.

&&&&&&&

It was simply too marvellous, in Seto's opinion. He had finally defeated Yami. As Katsuya blushed furiously beside him Seto allowed himself to smirk, then chuckle and finally explode into a fit of his characteristic evil laughter. That came into an abrupt halt, however, when Katsuya's elbow buried itself into his side.

"What was that for?" Seto hissed at the blond, refusing to rub his side even as it hurt enough to probably have a bruise the next day. Katsuya gave him a sideways glare before grumbling: "Stop that laugh." Another blush came in place of the blond's fading one. "Don't you know it's the hottest thing ever?"

There was a confused blink from Seto before brunet questioned: "Then why stop?"

If possible, Katsuya's blush turned even darker as the blond mumbled weakly: "Because these pants aren't getting any bigger, you jerk."

&&&&&&&

When Kaiba suddenly kissed Jounouchi, completely out of the blue in Yami's opinion, he felt Yugi grasp his hand gently. Looking down at his partner he saw Yugi blush as the shorter boy spoke: "I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. To me, your gift was the single perfect gift in the world."

"Thank you, aibou", Yami spoke out and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. A soft song had started playing mere moments ago and Yami decided that it was going to be his and Yugi's song.

Catching on to his other half's intentions Yugi brought his hands to Yami's shoulders as the two began swaying to the beat of the music, slowly joined by other couples as well.

Yugi had gotten his perfect gift and, as he danced with the shorter boy wrapped in his arms, Yami decided that he had as well.

_**The End**_

_**Happy White Day everyone!**_


End file.
